Hardhats Not Required
---- Lower Prominade :This area, once the lower promenade of Hancock Station, has been converted into a makeshift bunkroom. Debris which was formerly here has been cleared out and replaced with rows of triple stacked bunk beds, all prefabricated. Lockers have been set up staggered from the beds. Electrical lighting has similarly been wired through, and a wash area is to the side of the new barracks. There is little privacy available here, but all the essentials are present. No decoration has been set up throughout the room yet, though it is very clean. To the back, there is a barred off door, whose metal frame looks to be brand new. ---- Ivan is in amongst the new rooms. A fresh supply of wall is being moved into the room that is to be the room that is to be the manufacturing plant. Ivan's worksuit, while normally covered in stains, is now also covered in...white paint. Lucius enters the room in work clothes - that is to say in his BDUs, with no frills, no nothing beside a workbelt with some sort of pneumatic drill on it. Amelia's just slightly late onto her shift, tying a black bandanna over her short hair as she enters the area herself. She's also practically dressed in very simple clothing... for once. Ivan looks over from checking off supplies, nodding, "Well, can either help putting in wall or can help paint over rooms, ya could use help either place, da?" he says. "I'm a heavy lifter." Lucius says with a bit of a grunt, motioning towards the wall sections. Without asking, he moves to start carrying them into place so they can be riveted and attached to the wall. "And I am... entirely wasted on manual labor." Nonetheless, Amelia goes for the paint with only a mild sigh. "Which rooms?" Ivan points to the hydroponics room and the fuel storage room, "Either room could use help, da? Make sure nyet move taped tarps, would nyet want paint on that," he says, before turning to Lucky, nodding, "Da sir," he replies, before he goes back to checking off his supplies. Lucius gets to work after going back, and forth, and back, and forth. It's not without effort, though - sweat has broken out on his forehead, his eyes narrowing slightly. Once a good bunch of wall units are in, he reaches down into his pouch to retrieve a handful of threaded bolts. Attaching them to his pneumatic drill's bit, he begins to quickly fasthen them into the joints. Amelia plods off to the hydroponics room, opening her paint can and pouring the liquid into a tray. Dipping the roller in and coating it thoroughly, she sets about the boring but necessary task of slathering the walls with a somewhat even layer of color. Ivan continues to check off supplies and materials being moved into the rooms. Guess what though? Even if Amelia doesn't remember Ellerman, the geeky private certainly appears to remember her, stopping his painting for a moment, before he's yelled at by the sergeant in the room. Lucky appears to be accompanied by Hennings, also moving wall back and forth. The lower prominade is dominated primarily by engineers and marines on their shift, it appears to be a construction zone that is just on the end of completion. Vasco comes in, walking calmly, he after some time observing everyone approaches the group, mainly Lucius and Ivan. Ivan looks over towards Vasco, "Ya could use some help either painting or moving wall, which vi think is good for?" he asks the man. Hennings eyes the careles private, "Watch it, buddy," he says, still doing the work Lucius is carrying out. Dirionis glances around, dodging a passing marine carrying materials, and making his way towards Lucius. Lucius is finished with his section of the wall. Well - this one. He sticks his drill back into its belt holster and descends the ladder. As he's putting the second wall board into place he notices Diri out of the corner of his eye. "Yep?" Vasco as he is nearby Ivan he says "I can paint! Where I get some materials?" then he sees Lucius working, funny, then he look around, then he sees Dirionis around and mutters. "Diri was right, wars are made of people doing work like that, not only of guns and explosions.' Ivan nods to Vasco, "Da, paint and rollers are in center of rooms, da?" he replies, indicating the two rooms where painting is taking place. Hennings glances to Diri, before moving to get more wall, keeping Lucky's supply constant. "Heard you needed a little help." Dirionis states. "What should I do?" "You're going to be lugging materials. Ever worked with a pneumatic drill?" Lucius asks Diri without looking over. He's got the tool oncemore out of its holster and is busy putting bolts into the wall's joints. Vasco go for the tools, and then he walk toward the nearest done but still unpainted wall, then he look to Ivan, and waits for something. Ivan looks over towards Vasco, "Da?" he states. Hennings continues to keep Lucky's supply of wall stocked up, carrying wall back and forth from the main supply and Lucky's spot. Vasco after some time looking to Ivan, not expecting a "da" he asks. "I can start here? Or there are something that is not supposed to get painted?" "Alright, I can do that. And yes, I have." Dirionis says with a nod towards Lucius. "Good. Go get one from one of the engineers and get to work. Get a belt on and fill a pouch with bolts. You want to put your bolts in here, here and here on both sides." Lucius points at a variety of different sections on the wall. "Get the middle ones in first. Put them on 25 centimetre studs - that means with 25 centimetres in between all of them that aren't on the edge of the wall. Get to work." He turns back to the wall and continues drilling. Ivan nods, "Da," he replies to Vasco, "Just nyet move anything with tape and tarp over, da?" he indicates what would appear to be some pieces of machinery around the rooms, covered in tarps and taped down, just like the Ungstiri said. Hennings continues to move the wall back and forth, and guess what? He's got a drill on him, but doesn't appear to be using it. And for Amelia's enjoyment, yes, Ellerman has secured a spot right next to her to paint as well. Amelia has been hard at work painting in hydroponics, and only belatedly notices Ellerman. "Oh, hello," she offers up to the private, surprise in her voice. "I didn't even see you there." Vasco nods, and then he start to paint right away, first it seems that he is examining how he can paint, then he start to paint the fast as he can without doing a mess. Dirionis gives a smirk and salute, getting the required tools and shows off his old mining experience by drilling exactly as Lucius ordered. "Good work," Ivan nods to Vasco as the man paints, "Ya nyet catch vi name, what was?" he asks the man, although still checking down any equipment and materials being brought in. "Pretty handy with that drill," Henngings comments, a little breathlessly, to Diri as he brings another load of wall in to replenish Diri and Lucky's supply. "Um...hi...uh...how're you?" Ellerman stammers to Amelia. Vasco look back to Ivan, then he says "I am Vasco Coelho, I work on the engineering, altough sometimes I am so lost around that I still do not found who is my boss, so I need to keep asking Lucius of what I need to do..." "Well, I was better before I had a metric ton of paint under my fingernails," Amelia tells Ellerman dryly, "but overall? I am not bad. And you, I hope, are also well?" She continues to coat the wall evenly, taking a long time about it as she's really painstakingly careful. "Done a lotta minin'." Diri replies to Henngings with a shrug. "My dad was a miner. On Luna." More loud drilling. Ivan nods to Vasco, smirking a little, "If vi work with engineers, have found vi boss, da? Ya am boss, will save time if come to ya first from now on, da?" the short Ungstiri replies, "Am Warrant Officer Ivan Rurikov Dobrolubov," Hennings nods to Diri, "It shows," is his comment, before he goes back to get more wall. "Ummm...yea...I've been good...I've...uh...been busy, yea." Ellerman stammers out, glancing over at Amelia...well, not really Amelia's face. Vasco after some time finish his first wall, then he go to fetch more paint, but he stop near Ivan to talk a bit more. "Officer Dobrolubov, in fact, I must explain that I am not engineer because I work in the engineer, I am engineer engineer, I mean, I have a master graduation at engineering, not that I have something against fixing ships, but I tought that you should know that, maybe you will need me." Thankfully for Ellerman, Amelia seems completely unaware of any gazes that wander places they shouldn't as she stands on tiptoe, stretching upward to paint the wall above her head. "Oof... I as well... attempting to do some more intelligence work, but it's difficult as we're so outclassed by the Phyrrians..." Dirionis doesn't respond. He just drills a bit, glancing towards Ellerman, chuckles to himself, and keeps drilling. Ivan nods to Vasco, "Da, if ya need vi will find vi, da? Work for while will be construction and refitting ships though, da? So will nyet have other jobs for for sometime, but if job appears, will find vi, da?" the Ungstiri replies, still checking off supplies. Hennings continues his work as well. Ellerman blinks slightly as Amelia stretches upward, granting a long stare from the private, "Uh...yea...outclassed...yea." A nearby engineering sergeant appears to note Ellerman, cuffing him rather silently in the back of the head, 'motiving' the private to stop his stare and get back to work. "You don't talk very much, do you?" asks Amelia after a moment, finally seeming to at least notice Ellerman's lack of eloquence. She turns back too slow to see the cuff, however. Vasco smiles, then he say "Thank you sir, I will return to wall painting." then he grabs the tools, and start to walk toward another wall. Dirionis frowns as one of the nuts he recieves is faulty, and slips out of place. Trying to get it, it bounces off his hand and heads for Ellerman slightly below him. Ivan nods, "Da," he replies to Vasco, letting the man get back to painting. "Uh...no...not really...uh-ow!" Ellerman winces as the nut hits him in the head. Reflexivly, his hands go to his head, carrying his roller with it, splattering white paint all over the engineer's face, hair and glasses. "...oh, lord," sighs Amelia. "Can you be more careful up there?" she calls up to Dirionis, turning to Ellerman. "Are you all right? You had best go get a shower. I'll finish up this wall." Vasco chuckles at the scene, and as he reaches the wall that he have intention to paint, he promptly starts. Dirionis heads down the ladder, and giving Ellerman a playful shove, sort of into the painted wall. "Sorry about that. You alright?" It becomes apparent that Ellerman really has no upperbody strength as he smacks into the wall, "Uh...yea...fine," he stammers, moving to stand, and it looks as if he's just about blind at the moment, with the paint all over his glasses and all. "Jesus, Dirionis." Amelia scowls his way. "Don't be a prick." The woman reaches out for the engineer's glasses. "Let me help you with that..." Dirionis raises a brow, "Just tryin' to help. Damn." He checks his PDA and heads for the exit. "Takin' a break." At this point, much of the walls have been put up. There remains, in essence, about one wall per worker. Judging by the quick rate they're putting them up, it won't be long before they're done. Lucius is utterly concentrated on his work, not speaking, not looking anywhere else, just zoned in. Vasco continues painting, he paint fast, going back and forth from a unpainted wall to the paints then back to the walls. Ivan nods to Diri as the marine goes on break, "Da," he says simply. When the last of the materials come in, Ivan nods, puts his techscanner away in a protective pouch, and grabs a roller to get to work. Ellerman stumbles a little, still blindish, "Ummm...alright." he replies to Amelia. "Trying to help by shoving someone into a wall," mumbles Amelia after Diri, taking the bandanna off her short hair and wiping the paint off the glasses as best as she can before returning them. "Go take a shower," the woman advises Ellerman. "All right?" Lucius finishes up. Finally. He breathes a sigh of relief as he descends the ladder and folds it up after. Without turning to them, he says, "I'll deal with that idiot after. He should know better. Listen to the woman, boy. Get going." Vasco continues strolling back and forth painting walls, and he smiles as he sees that the work is nearly done, the only thing to be done next being wait the paint to get less fresh. Ivan continues to paint what's left of the walls that have not been painted, which is really just the few walls just put up. Ellerman nods a little as he takes his glasses back, "Uh...alright, uh, sir." he replies, moving towards the exit, still stumbling a little. Once Ellerman is more or less taken care of, Amelia folds up her bandanna, tucks it into a pocket and goes back to work finishing the last painting as well. "Really, what a twat," she mumbles. "That's enough, Miss Ravensdale. It'll be dealt with." Lucius says with a frown, returning his tools and such to the central area's toolbox. He empties out his pouch of bolts and puts them back with the same size ones, carefully sorting. Vasco paints a bit more, until he notices that the walls that are still not painted already have someone painting them, so he proceeds also to put back the roll that he is holding. Ivan finishes up the last of the painting, nodding to Lucky as he begins to return his tools as well, "All is left is for paint to dry, da sir? Then remove tarps and is fully functional." "I'm sure it will be dealt with. But am I not allowed to think him a twat?" inquires Amelia mildly, lowering her roller as she finishes up her section as well and joins the parade of those putting rollers, cans and trays away. Vasco only now start to examine the room with his eyes, trying to understand what this shiny new place is, he comment to noone in general. "Seemly, a great work" Lucius smiles broadly. "You know, even with those delays, I think you did a fucking great job. Don't worry. Every project goes over time." He motions at the entire area. "The welds are done on the wall. Everything's secure. I want you to get people running through the area with techscanners and making sure it's structurally sound before we open it up. But for now.. take a break. Good work." He nods at Vasco and Amelia as well. "No need for it to be perfect. This isn't art, this is function. Slap that paint on as quick as you can and let's get the hell out of here. And of course you are, Amelia. You might even be right - but that doesn't mean stating it over and over is a good idea. Sometimes, just keep it to yourself. He may be a twat sometimes, but he's a good soldier and he's an NCO." Ivan smirks a bit at Lucius, shaking his head, "Is no break for ya, da sir? Have two projects straight from top to begin tomorrow. Will send engineers through tonight, hopefully open by tomorrow, but spaciba, sir." Vasco nods to Lucius, then he look to Ivan and asks "What now sir?" "Your ranks mean nothing to me except in terms of who I have to obey," Amelia tells Lucius with a careless shrug, catching up a rag to wipe her hands on it. "Any more wiring projects, Ivan?" Ivan smirks at the two, "Vi two take night off, have worked vi both hard, will begin new projects tomorrow, and da, will need vi," he replies to Amelia. "We need to have a talk in the future, Miss Ravensdale." Lucius says, not elaborating. He looks at Ivan. "Go take the night off. Your subordinates can supervise the crew. That's an order, by the way." "We might as well have it now," Amelia tells Lucius with a tired sigh. "Go on, get it over with." Vasco does not leave it, but he do not express any intention to stay, he just want to stick around other people. "No. Another time." Lucius says, moving to head out of the area. Ivan nods a bit to Lucky, "Da sir," he replies as he moves to talk to some of his subordinates, speaking to them and gesturing to the rooms at large. "Fine," mutters Amelia, shaking her head. "When do you need me in tomorrow, Ivan?" she calls across the area, dusting her hands off. category:Classic New Luna Militia logs category:Classic OtherSpace Logs